


IN DEFENSE OF JANE CROCKER

by niiiiix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Essay, this is a psycho-analytical essay, this isnt a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiiiix/pseuds/niiiiix
Summary: I got sick of people hating Jane without thinking if her side in That Scene. I politely ask you to read and consider this side. Thank you.((edited, now with actual grammar! wow))
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	IN DEFENSE OF JANE CROCKER

On page 5532, Jane is immediately upset, crushing technology from her family’s company underneath her foot because she just found out that her family has been brainwashing her her whole life with things like “CEASE REPRODUCTION” and “OBEY” and stuff that has basically been sculpting her into being the perfect politician, which will eventually turn her into a straight-up facist. She also currently believes that both her dad and one of her friends just died. Roxy has the first dialogue on this page, and they ask if Jane is okay. Their intentions are probably pure, but their tone comes off as though they aren’t taking her hurt seriously.

Jane answers saying she will be peachy keen after taking her anger out on something that physically represents the years of manipulation she went through with her family, as well as the manipulation she just experienced with Jake. Jake is afraid of conflict. He hates it. He manipulates every situation to avoid it. He doesn’t have malicious intent or anything, but he definitely manipulated her into saying that she does not have feelings for him when she very much does. It is also Jane’s birthday, and he completely forgot to show up.

Roxy responds my calling her frustration and reaction invalid, 

“ **ROXY: janey uh**

**ROXY: that aint a reasonable thing you said** ” Their tone isn’t very serious, and it just invalidates how she feels. Yes, Jane was acting out, but there was a different way that they could have tried to help other than saying that. Not that I expect Roxy to be perfect at handling social cues- None of the kids are. Each of them was raised in isolation, or something close to it. I don’t expect them to be great at handling social situations or cues, but that doesn’t mean they didn’t do a bad job. They then say

“ **ROXY: jaaaaane**

**ROXY: stoppit :(**

**ROXY: ur upsettin fefeta** ” And then insists that Jane isn’t thinking about Fefetasprite, taking the attention away from Jane even though she is handling very complex things at the time. She deserves to have the attention on her right now of all times, especially considering that Jane always diverts conversations about her to whoever she is talking about. She does not let people put attention on her. It is possible Roxy could have been used to this, therefore responding to her in a way they reasonably shouldn’t have, but still is understandable.

On page 5533, Jane angrily expresses that she thinks Fefeta is not the current concern because    
“ **JANE: YOU AND I BOTH KNOW FEFETA HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH GARBAGE FROM JERKOFF BOYS BEFORE.** ” Jane might have worded it a tad harsh, but she is disagreeing with Roxy in a slightly less calm way. This can be taken as a warning, and forseeably when someone would stand down. Roxy responds with, 

“ **ROXY: lol yeah** ” And then makes jokes about how Fefeta has been “ **around the d bag block a time or 2** ” and laughs with Fefeta. Maybe Fefeta is in a place to handle jokes about this, but Jane clearly is not. Roxy then laughs and makes Fefeta fist bump them, and forces Jane to do the same. Jane is not in the proper headspace to joke about it yet, but she still relents for the sake of her friend. She did not put herself first at a  _ critical _ developmental moment! How she handles this can determine how she handles problems for the rest of her life, and even if she later grows out of it, this is still a huge moment in her emotional development! Roxy then judges the quality of said fist bump, speaking many lines about how that was 

“ **the piss poorest paw bump ive ever seen** ” and judging her relentlessly even though she was most definitely not thinking about that. Jane says 

“ **JANE:** **_SHHHHHHHH!_ ** ”, yet another warning to back down.

On page 5534, Roxy says 

“ **ROXY: ok god** ” Further erasing how she feels, and making her feel as though she was overreacting. They go on to explain they just did it to take her mind off her emotions, which in theory was nice, but just not what Jane needed. Roxy attempts to put the part back together, which is another kind action. They’re trying another angle, though it’s a touch too late. Jane explains this, 

“ **JANE: NO, I WAS SERIOUS!**

**JANE: I'M NOT...**

**JANE: I'm not in the mood for a party anymore.** ” Which is yet another warning. Roxy continues pressing forward, joking about how she got “ **jaked** ”. Jane responds with an upset expression. And Roxy kept insisting that she got ‘jaked’! After that, they sincerely apologize, and Jane responds saying that she is sorry too, and maybe they could stop talking about this. Roxy agrees abut then immediately tells her what to think of Jake after this. Them saying ‘don’t hold this against him forever’ is reasonable advice- for later. They should have said this later, when Jane is clearly calmer. Let’s not forget that Jane has been, and will be, her whole life, told what to do and what to think. It is reasonable to assume this could almost be a triggering thing to hear. Jane goes back to an upset expression because of Roxy’s words. Roxy says “ **ROXY: soooo yeah** ”. It is clear they don’t know what to say. They decide to focus on Dirk and Jake and their relationship, very much something Jane does not want to hear about right now! Roxy then suggests that Jane takes this as her chance to “ **make a play 4 the j man?? ehhhh??? ;)** ” This is an entirely inappropriate thing to say, and it angers Jane again, egged on by Fefeta’s smiling. Jane says “ **JANE: ROXY, PLEASE.** ” (another warning!) before saying that that is the very last thing on her mind and that she is completely done with Jake in that regard. Roxy actually doubts her, 

“ **ROXY: so you really think youre just**

**ROXY: completely over him?** ” Jane happily insists that yes, she absolutely is. Roxy asks again, and Jane insists again. Roxy  _ continues to doubt her,  _ saying “ **iiiiiinteresting!** ”, placing themselves in a position that makes it seem like she knows more about Jane than she does, a position Jane was raised in and is trying to break out of. Jane says, 

“ **JANE: WAIT...**

**JANE: WHAT??** ” Fefeta smiles again.

On the next page, Jane asks “ **WHAT THE HELL IS** **THAT** **SUPPOSED TO MEAN???** " Her anger at every incompetent thing Roxy just said starting to spill out instead of being bottled up like normal. Roxy says 

“ **ROXY: nothing!**

**ROXY: i was just...** ” This is a lie, proved two lines down after being asked by Jane, they admit “ **ok maybe not a total joke** ”. Roxy admits they don’t know what they’re doing. Again, I do not expect perfect de-escalation skills from them! But that doesn’t mean they didn’t handle this poorly. Here is where Jane gets sick of it. She says. “ **JANE: ROXY, I GET YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, BUT A LOT OF THINGS YOU'RE SAYING HERE AREN'T REALLY HELPING!** ” She is only saying what she was thinking, and is right to do so. Roxy was absolutely not helping and only further upsetting Jane- They even implied this themself. “ **JANE: DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE SAYING HALF THE TIME?** ” This is, very clearly, a rude thing to say. For once she isn’t considering how Roxy would feel hearing that as she normally would. This is very much a rude statement, but she is absolutely fed up. She expected Roxy to help, and currently feels as though everyone and everything is turning against her now. She is incredibly overwhelmed. “ **JANE: I THINK I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE DRINKING!** ” This is also an incredibly awful thing to say! I am not excusing this line, merely explaining and asking you to consider both sides. Jane does not actually like them better drunk, but she is attacking the first weakness that she can see- a defensive move made of fear and anger. Roxy responds sadly, saying they had a problem and asking her not to say that. Jane immediately backtracks, “ **JANE: OK, YEAH!**

**JANE: I WAS WAY OUT OF LINE THERE AND I'M SORRY!** ” She immediately apologizes, knowing she said the wrong thing and then goes on to explain she is depressed and lonely. She leaves, wanting to be alone, probably partly because she doesn’t want to hurt Roxy again! If Roxy were genuinely upset at what she said even after her own explanation, they wouldn’t have said “ **ROXY: jane wait** ” and then “ **ROXY: where are you going!** ” Roxy doesn’t take it to heart because they understand what they did wrong to antagonize her! And they still want to talk to her! 

  
Roxy is okay with Jane! They are not upset with her! Two pages later, they express all their friends are “ **being disasters** ”. It is not in their nature to dwell on things, and they move on to ask why Fefeta didn’t help while making jokes! They aren’t holding a grudge against Jane at all, so I don’t understand why everyone hates her for it!!


End file.
